Final Fantasy VIII: The Spawn Of Ultimecia
by Kyle Vandagriff
Summary: Squall and the rest of the gang team up once more to fight Sorceress Endeltia: Ultimecia's child! There are also a few new faces. R for violence and a little language. Please review! Chapter 3 is up!
1. The end of an era

Final Fantasy VIII:  
  
The spawn of ultimecia  
  
Summary: Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and the rest of the Final Fantasy 8 gang are back on a new adventure! Before ultimecia was killed she planted a seed inside Adel, which after Ultimecia dies would break out and would become the new sorceress. After Adel was killed the seed was blown to the Sorceress memorial where it laid until Ultimecia was killed. When Ultimecia was killed, the seed took ten years to get to the power level it needed to break out of the shell. At this time, though Squall is the headmaster of balamb garden. Zell is the owner of the karate fighter's league of Galbadia. Irvine is the head trainer at the gun training school, Selphie has her own airline service with the Ragnarok and Quistis is the president of the new Galbadian republic. Rinoa is the president of Balamb garden. Squall and Rinoa are married and have a boy named Kylos. Edea restarted the orphanage and has a total of 10 kids. Little do these people know that the era of peace will end just as soon as it started…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The time is near  
  
  
  
The time has come, Sorceress endeltia thinks, the time to break out and end everyone's happiness and replace it with endless pain and suffering. she thinks as the power meter grows to 80 % ,Ah yes those pesky orphans and the girl think they have eluded the power of the sorceress ultimecia, well will see about that! I can see every one of them, the man with the gunblade, the leader of the group, so very strong, brave, yet is filled with dreams of terror and bloodshed, He sees the future, yet he doesn't know it. The boy with the lightning fast fists, very strong, yet very weak also, His anger will one day destroy him. The woman with the whip, very intelligent, but very weak. The girl with the nun- chucks, She is very weak and clumsy, she will be no problem to dispose of. The man with the shotgun, a smartellic, but he is also very strong. and the girl ,ah yes, the one married to the leader, has a little ounce of sorceress blood in her, I might have some use for her. Sorceress Endeltia laughs an evil sadistic laugh as the power meter hits 90%. Tomorrow, she thinks, the world will feel the wrath of the spawn of ultimecia!!!  
  
RAHH,RAHH,RAHH,SLAM! The clock falls to the floor of balamb garden, a sleepy looking Squall sits up in his bed, his forehead matted to his head with sweat. He look beside him, "where's Rinoa?" he thinks. He looks to his other side to the window on the left and sees Rinoa standing beside him. The suddenness of seeing Rinoa makes him jump. "jeez! Rinoa don't do that dammit!" Rinoa stands there smiling at him, Squall is puzzled by her smile, It's a happy, excited, and laughing smile altogether. " what are you up to now?!" Squall says "well don't you remember what day it is?" Rinoa answers, Squall looks over to the calendar, "may14, why?" then suddenly he remembers, He remembers Lunatic Pandora, He remembers Adel, and worst of all, he remembers Ultimecia, The sorceress who could change forms and take over anyone's body. Yet he remembers that night after. The happiness, the joy of defeating ultimecia, and the new love that burned inside him, the love he felt for Rinoa. " Oh shit! Today's…" Rinoa cuts him off "the day we defeated Ultimecia." Squall sits and thinks about everything that happened that one week, becoming a SEE D, Edea, and his rival Seifer. Seifer died that day because of him, because Squall stabbed him through the stomach, he remembers the pain on Seifer's face, him falling to his knees, and muttering an unusual name Endeltia. Then he remembers.. " OH DAMN I GOT A SPEECH TO MAKE TODAY!" Squall jumps out of bed, revealing that he's in his boxer's goes to the closet, jumps into his fancy outfit (pretty much a tuxedo) and grabs the doorknob when.. Rinoa grabs him by the arm "no kiss?" She says, smiling " Huh, oh, yeah" He gives her a small peck on the lips.  
  
HEEEEEYYYYYYAHHHHAHHH! Good morning Balamb this is WBSB and I am DJ Stratton, your host for…VRRR Zell punches the radio and makes a big hole in it, electrical sparks flicker inside of the hole, Zell jumps out of his small bed, feeling the usual energy and excitement he always feels. Zell looks at his computer "What's the date?" he says to the computer. Suddenly May 14 flashes on the screen, "todays..Date..Is…may 14." Zell shrugs his shoulder and starts to walk away. He stops and thinks," May 14?" His eyes get big as he remembers. His memory has really came back since the limited use of his GFs. He remembers fighting Ultimecia and learning that his parents adopted him. He never did get the time to find out who his real parents were. He remembers everyone: Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis. After that day they all went their separate ways. Though Zell did stay at the garden for about two months after that, but he can't remember anything during those two months, mostly because of sleep. Sleep he needed since that week of hell started. When he left Garden he stayed with his "parents" for 3 years, then moved out by the shores of Balamb. After a year on his own he moved outside of Deling City where he started his own fighting school. He kept the radio on WBSB (World Broadcast station of Balamb) To keep in touch with what is going on at garden. He knows that Squall is Headmaster now and Quistis is President of The Galbadian Republic , but everyone else.. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Hey master, are you gonna train us or not!" says his head student Wesson. Wesson was Zell's first student and his favorite. He has the second largest collection of Combat King magazines ( Right behind Zell of course) and found his own GF. He named it Boonefar because he thought it sounded cool. "I'm Coming Dammit!" Zell yells putting on his shorts, and slipping on his Ehrgeiz gloves. Zell opens the door and sees a blonde haired boy with a scar down the left side of his face, his hair spiked up, and a white shirt that said Zell Fighting league of Galbadia in blood red letters. and a red vest over it that looked like a life jacket. "Okay, lets go!" Zell said. Wesson stood there with a puzzled look on his face "um, where are we going?" Wesson said. Zell smiled and said, "Were going to Balamb Garden!"  
  
POW! 'Click 'click' IRVINE! Irvine sits up quickly and sees a bald man with a red face looking at him with a shotgun in his hand " Get the hell up you lazy sack of crap!" Said the old man. Irvine hates his boss, the CEO of the gunfighter's league of Timber, Crankton Nelson. "Damn man do you always have to make a scene?!" Irvine said as he looks at the people outside his door. "Well you know how I feel about lazy dumbasses who can't EVEN REMEMBER TO SET THEIR ALARM!"  
  
Irvine looks at the clock, 9:15, he should have been up 15 minutes ago. "Ugh damn I'm sorry its just that I had one hell of a dream and" Mr. Nelson cuts him off "Look I don't care if a donkey crawled up your lazy ass! You were supposed to be up 15 MINUTES AGO!" Irvine laughs inside at how much Mr. Nelson sounds like Fujin when he raises his voice. Hey wait, isn't today? "Well get up you sack of shit! Don't make me have to shove my foot up your." This time Irvine cuts him off "What's today's date? Oops!" Mr. Nelson eyes got big, Mr. Nelson doesn't like it when people cut him off. "Did you just CUT ME OFF!?" Mr. Nelson's face goes deep red, Mr.Nelson leans so close to Irvine he could kiss him. "You get your ***Dammed ass out of bed and go train your students NOW! Irvine can smell the stinky smell of garlic in his breath, it makes him want to throw up. "I will get out of bed if you tell me the date!" Irvine says "Its May 14th now get the hell out of bed and go WORK!" May 14th, he remembers it all, Squall, Ultimecia, and Selphie, Oh Selphie, he remembers her most of all. He was in love with her for awhile and he thinks he still is. "Well", he thinks, "here goes another May 14th."  
  
WOOOOOHOOOO! Selphie yells as she flies through the air. Her airline service is one of the best in the world, Ragnarok airlines is the name of it, Selphie couldn't ever stop getting excited when she flies, she always has to let out a good old fashion WOOHOO! "WERE FLYING EVERYBODY! WOOO!" Selphie hasn't felt this happy in a long time, today she gets to see some of her old friends. "Everybody, welcome to Ragnarok airlines! Today's destination, Balamb Garden!" she says through the intercom. In the back of her mind one thought lurks, "I hope Irvine will be there." She really liked Irvine, in fact she thought he should've been the leader. She always liked a man with a gun. She giggles to herself at this thought. After they went their separate ways Selphie took the Ragnarok with her, at this time, though she never thought she could make money from it. Then one day a man asked if she could give him a ride to Shumi Village, she gladly accepted. Then when she got to Shumi village a few of the villagers there wanted to go to Esthar City. Then more people wanted a ride, and more, and more, and more, until finally she set up a fee and it became a business. Now she's a multi-millionaire and living the good life. "May14th" she thinks "The wildest day of my life." She thinks about everything again when "OH CRAP!" she barely misses the tree "sorry bout that folks!" She looks at her 10,000-gil watch "10:32, 10 more hours until Squall's big speech! It's gonna be awesome!" She says out loud. She sees a city a small town, Balamb garden! " Folks, thank you for flying the Ragnarok, I hope you enjoyed the trip! We will land at Balamb Bay where you can go to the Inn and get some sleep, or whatever your doing here, or, go watch Squall's speech, like me! Thank you flying. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
"President Quistis, your plane is ready to go." Says Quistis's security guard. "thank you" Quistis looks out at the morning sky that surrounds Galbadia City. Galbadia City was created after Lunatic Pandora was destroyed. Lunatic Pandora was destroyed just in case another sorceress tries to take over. Basically all the SEE D's casted their strongest spell, whether it was fira, blizzaga, ultima, or even apocalypse, every one casted it. After 50 tries the Pandora came down unexpectedly and killed 50 people. This was the official start of the "era of peace". Quistis walked down the hall, to the elevator, to the lobby, out the door into a car. The city was a little larger than esthar. It covered about 40 % of galbadia. Most of the farmers didn't like it because it ruined the farmland, so she put land aside for farming inside the city. Quistis was a popular president. She's been president since the assassination of President Norton who reigned for 4 years even though no one liked him. A small rebellion group called the black fleet army assassinated him, and forced the Vice President, Quistis into office. Quistis got onto her private plane, Remembering 10 years ago, on this date how triumphantly they won, just six people, with many differences but are bonded together by one thing, friendship. She only knows about Squall and Rinoa, Squall being headmaster, and Rinoa being president. But what about Irvine and Zell and Selphie? Well she will find out soon enough when they all meet at Balamb Garden. Quistis looks at the clock, 12:33.  
  
Squall sits behind the infirmary stage watching it slowly being built, Squall knows that many of his friends are gonna witness this speech, so he better look good for it. Squall isn't really nervous, in fact he hardly ever gets nervous nowadays that the world is in piece and his memory is almost fully back since he hasn't been using his GFs anymore. After the battle between Ultimecia, they split and Squall went to garden and got some good rest. Back then he had good dreams, now he has dreams of bloodshed, and pain. He sees himself in the orphanage again with the whole gang, except there not happy looking, they look scared, because o a wicked woman is standing before him that looks like ultimecia but looks different, More Evil. Then he hears that word again endeltia…she's coming for you squall. Then Seifer appears beside this ultimecia look- alike and he sees Zell going after Seifer, then Seifer stabbing Zell with his sword and Zell falling to his knees and falling flat on his face. He sees Irvine and Selphie fighting the Sorceress with their GFs but the GFs are quickly killed along with Irvine and Selphie. Quistis dies the same way as Zell except through the back. Then Rinoa, the Sorceress grabs her and laughs a sadistic laugh. The scared look on rinoa's face makes him run toward the Sorceress with his gunblade out he jumps into the air with the gunblade raised when a white light shines and he wakes up. It's the same dream every time, he thinks about for almost 30 minutes when he hears a voice, a voice that sounds like his voice when he was a kid "Daddy!" he looks up and sees a ten year old kid wearing a blue shirt and shorts on. Around this kid's neck is Griever, Squalls necklace. "Kylos!" Squall says and gives his son a hug. Kylos was born 9 months after him and Rinoa got married, when Kylos had his tenth birthday Squall passed his necklace down to him. "Hey daddy, are you ready for your speech?" Kylos said, Kylos looks remarkably like Squall when he was a kid. "yeah almost son" squall says "daddy why is mommy so happy and everyone else?" Kylos said "because today is the day we killed the evil one, remember?" Squall says as he looks at his son's brown eyes. "Oh yeah, tell me that story again daddy! " Kylos says with a smile on his face "maybe another time right now I have to prepare for my speech." Squall says "Well then" Kylos thinks a bit " I'll tell mommy on you!" Squall laughs and says, "No don't do that!" Squall says in a sarcastic voice "Don't do what?" a woman's voice says he swerves around and sees Rinoa "Huh oh hi honey!" Squall says happily, Kylos giggles "I want to be like you when I grow up!" Squall thinks about this " no you don't" He thinks about the dream again as he hugs his son, then 94%. The number just popped into his mind. He's so startled by this he jumps up knocking his own kid off his lap "Ugh ouch!" Kylos rubs his head as he sits up "Squall what's wrong?" Rinoa yells. Squalls startled by the suddenness of it. "Huh? Oh nothing" Squall replies "Well you just knocked your own kid down I hope you know!" Rinoa replies "huh? Oops." Squall helps Kylos up dad, Kylos confused still " um, I think I'm gonna go play outside." Kylos runs away " um I think I need some food" squall replies " um okay honey" Rinoa says as she gives her husband a kiss.  
  
  
  
Irvine looks at his watch "4:55, Damn!" He says that as he looks out of his airplane window, he barely was allowed to go to this speech after the events of that morning. "What you think I'm gonna let you off the ***dammed hook after you wouldn't even SET YOUR ALARM!" "Jeez do you always have to yell!" " Oh now that will cost you ###hole! He finally had to bribe him to get to go. He looks down and sees balamb, It looks almost the same except theirs a big red ship at the bay. Hey wait isn't that the Ragnarok? Selphie! He thinks to himself. Slowly he feels the plane decline on the runway. He feels a slight bump as it hits the ground, then its done. "Thank you for flying Esthar airlines. Please come again." Irvine gets off the plane, and heads for the hotel. He goes inside and sees a woman sitting behind the desk "May I help you" The woman asks, " I need a room for the night." Irvine says. The clerk types on the computer, waits, and types more, Waits, "I'm sorry they're no rooms, were full." The clerk says, "well, is there a room under the name of Zell or Quistis or Selphie?" the clerk types some more. "Zell has room num. 23 b Selphie has room 45a and Quistis has the Suite." They all showed up, Irvine thinks. "Well I guess I can find somewhere to stay." Irvine says. The clerk gives him a smile, "sorry for the inconvenience, please come again."  
  
" What the hell do you mean they're no more cars!" Zell yells to the old man sitting behind his desk "I told you we just got the last one rented out! Now you can either walk to where your going, or you can go back to the hotel and wait! Your choice!" Zell looks to Wesson who shrugs his shoulders "Oh fine, we'll walk." Zell starts heading for the exit of the town. "Hey you can't go out there without a car! You'll get killed! Balamb is chock full of monsters!" Zell looks back to the old lady who said that. "Don't worry, I fought monsters for a living." Wesson looked a little nervous hearing about monsters, Hey, he never even seen a monster yet. After the war with Ultimecia, Esthar and Galbadian forces went out to kill most of the monsters. Every main land source signed an agreement to let these "Monster hunters" in, except Balamb, which decided to keep training SeeD's just in case of another major attack. They even installed a monster- breeding farm! Wesson heard that monsters come in many shapes and have many different hp levels and attacks. The way Zell trained him was with humans, because Zell didn't think they were ready for monsters. As they walked out of Balamb Village Wesson had to say something. "Um, I don't think I'm ready to fight monsters yet." Zell looks over to Wesson, "Oh yes you are." Slowly Zell and Wesson move across the field of Balamb. GRRRRRRAAAH! Wesson looks behind him and sees a gigantic thing that has the face of a dog, the body of a lizard and the tail of a horse, and a large Unicorn on its head. The Dizorse is about 2 feet taller then both of them. Wesson's heart starts to pound "Holy mother.." The Dizorse slashes at him, Wesson moves backwards and sees Zell looking at him. "C'mon Zell kill this thing!" Zell smiles at him. The Dizorse moves closer to him. Wesson takes a few steps backwards as it moves closer to him. "Hey Wesson, use your GF!" Wesson looks at him puzzled and scared. Then he remembers that thing he found on the shore of the beach, he and Zell named it Boonefar just because it sounded pretty cool. " How in the hell do I use it" Wesson screams "duck." Zell answers, Wesson looks at him again and Zell points to the monster Wesson looks at it right when its big blood covered teeth comes to about 5 inches from it. He ducks. "Crap!" Zell laughs at how untrained he is "repeat after me: Oh GF, summon your powers unto me to attack thee who attacks me. Give me your strength, your stamina and your power, to hurt those who are my enemies. Say those lines as you touch your middle fingers and your forefingers to your temples!" Wesson does what he says he touchs his fingers to his temples trying to avoid the Dizorse attacks. He repeats what Zell said, and suddenly he feels this tingly feeling in his feet, going uphis legs, through his chest ,in his veins, through his mouth ,to his brain. Then he floats in the sir and watches as a big white light comes out out of the white light comes an gigantic metal robot about thirty feet tall. The Dizorse looks at it and starts whimpering. Boonefar picks it up. The Dizorse tries to escape to no evail. Boone far looks at it, throws it in the air, rears back his fist and pops it a good one. The Dizorse goes flying until it's out of sight. Slowly the tingly feeling in Wesson's body goes away until he's back to normal. Wesson falls to one knee "ugh" Zell walks toward him "Pretty cool huh Wesson?" Zell Stands Wesson up " Dude that has to be the most wildest thing I ever seen!" Wesson laughs a little " Did you see that stupid, uh, whatever it was go flying? WHOO!" Wesson jumps up and down a bit and does a few air punches. "Congratulations on beating your first monster! Here's your reward." Zell hands him a pair of Metal knuckle gloves. "Whoa, sweet!" Wesson puts them on slowly in amazement. " Now lets head to Balamb Garden!" Zell and wesson walk down the field as the sun goes down.  
  
" Squall its 8:55, lets go!" Squall can already hear the roar of the thousands of people down in the infirmary. It always scared him to make speeches, but after seeing that number flash in his head, he just couldn't forget about it. Squall gets off his bed, looks at himself in the mirror and goes out the door. As he goes down the hall, the sound gets louder. Down the elevator he gets off and sees Xu, who became Squall's Assistant after he became headmaster, was waiting. "About time you get here! Its 9 :58! What were you doing?" Xu asks as they walk to the infirmary " Thinking." Squall says in his flat voice. "Just like you Squall, now go they're about to introduce you!" Xu says as she leads him to the backstage of the stage Rinoa is standing up on the stage talking about how big the crowd is " and now the moment we been waiting for, introducing, my husband, Squall Leonheart! " The crowd erupts as Squall walks out. he looks around and sees a man in a cowboy hat and a trenchcoat. Irvine. And a man with Hair spiked up in the fifth row. Zell. And a girl at the end, jumping up and down with a big sign that says "GO SQUALL!" Selphie, of course. He stands at the podium and listens to the applauds die down. He taps his papers on the podium, and listens to someone laugh "Probably Irvine." " We have seen many things in our lives, some good, some bad. Mostly good for the past ten years. These ten years have been the best ten years of my life, and I know they have been for most of you too. A few other people and me started the era of peace.10 years ago, Today, we witnessed the end of evil, and the beginning of a new era. A better era, a more safe era, An era where we don't have to worry about our children." Squall glances at Kylos at the side of the stage. " an era where we can speak freely without being in risk of being killed. But, we still have our problems. There are still monsters scattered around the world other than Balamb, and we are training the best hunters to kill each one of them. Also, people still are worried that another sorceress will come, I assure you , there are no more." 97%. Squall screams when he sees the number. He looks at everyone, who are staring at him puzzled. " Anyways, Today the last sorceress was killed by me, Rinoa, President Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie. Now no one or anything 98% can stop 99% The ERA OF PEACE!  
  
100% 


	2. Endeltia awakens

Chapter 2:Endeltia awakens  
  
Meedy and Sparts, two guards, stand by the steps of the Sorceress Memorial, watching the big green blob bulge up and down. The blob has grown over the last ten years. The first year it was about the size of a chicken egg. The third year it was about the size of a chocobo egg, the fifth year it was the size of a human. At this time they decided to try to dispose of it, so, a guard went over to it, touched it, got shocked and died instantly. Since then no one touched it. These last few weeks it started, breathing, bulging up, going down, bulging up, and going down, like something was inside it. Today it was bulging worse than ever! Meedy, who was always afraid of it, was scared of how it bulged up and down, and today he thought he heard it laughing, but his partner. Sparts just told him to stop freaking out. " Its been here 10 years, its not going to break open!" Sparts said eating his ham sandwich, then talking with his mouth full " If it was something evil it would've broke out by now. Jeez, what a dumbass!" Sparts takes another big bite. " Yeah Sparts but look at it. It's basically jumping!" Meedy hated guarding the sorceress memorial. He hated it more than guarding the presidential building, which has recently been having financial problems, and now has rabid dogs hanging around. Everyday he has to blow up about 15 dogs each day. " Gimme some of that sandwich" Meedy says as he sits down and takes the other half of the sandwich. Just before he takes a big bite he hears something. Hahahahaha! That laughing again. He looks behind him and sees the blob stretching out to the point where it starts cracking. His eyes get wide, " SP- Sparts?" Meedy taps him on the shoulder. "What the hell you want." Sparts eyes get big as the blob starts cracking. They watch as the crack runs all the way around the blob. "Oh shit." Sparts says as dark clouds gather around the blob. " Screw this job!" Meedy says. He throws the sandwich behind his head and runs down the road. The blob floats in the air as it starts cracking even more. The blob is covered with creases and comes down to the earth with a loud shattering crash. The pieces shatter out everywhere. One hits Sparts in the head and brings him down to the ground. He looks up and sees a dark liquid like figure, collecting in the air. The shape forms into a body with arms, slowly it becomes clearer, and slowly its face comes into form. It looks almost exactly like Ultimecia except its eyes are a deep dark color and it has large black veins popping out of her temples around her forehead, and down both of her cheeks. Its hair is in deep black dreadlocks, and its teeth are all even as she smiles. Endeltia floats in the air with her hands raised to the sky, laughing a long laugh. She looks down and right at Sparts, who is sitting on the steps stunned with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. Her smile disappears as she sees Sparts. She floats in the air right into sparts face. " Are you scared little boy?" she sneers at him and picks him up with one hand over her head. Sparts is still stunned at the sight of this Sorceress. " Don't worry little one. You won't be scared for long." She rears back her fist. " Goodbye." She gives him grin and plunges her fist through his chest. Sparts starts shaking a little then watch as the world fades to white. Endeltia pulls her bloody fist out of sparts and lets his lifeless body fall to the floor. She looks at her bloody hand, then looks at Spart's body, and kicks him out of her way. She can hear his ribs crack as she does this. She walks into the center of the steps of the Memorial and stares at it for a second, then raises her bloody hand in the air. She starts chanting something then lets out a spell. Five Balls of different thigns appear in the sky above the Memorial. One is made of Fire, One of light, One of water, One of lightning, and one of ice. They all starts to create many others from themselves. Then when they're about 25 of each they all combine into one big ball. The ball back up into space, then as if it came flying from a slingshot, it shot back toward the earth and hit the Memorial, shattering it to pieces and sending a big explosion through the world. The pieces of the memorial fall down to the world. "That should take care of that pesky machine." Endeltia walk up to where the memorial used to stand. Then using a levitate spell, sends a throne right into the middle of it. Then using the levitate spell brings a bunch of bricks and builds a big castle on the spot. Endeltia goes in and sits on the throne. " My Mother, Ultimecia, I will not fail you!"  
  
Balamb Garden goes into panic as a big chunk of metal strikes somebody through the head.Squall ducks as a piece of metall goes flying by his head. " What the hell?" Squall runs do the backstage area. "What's going on Squall?" Rinoa asks looking at the panicking crowd. "Do you think I know? I just came to give a frickin' speech!" Squall heres a familiar voice over all the commotion ""Get the hell out of my way! Hey that's my frickin' foot! Jeez! What was that?" Squall looks through the crowd and sees Zell and some blonde haired boy climbing onto the stage. "Squall! Long time no see, huh?" Squall looks at him. "Whatever." Zell laughs " same old Squall! Oh yeah Wesson this is Squall, Squall this is Wesson." Squall shakes his hand "Wow! Pleasure to meet you Headmaster Leonheart!" Squall hates it when people call him that. "Call me squall, okay." Squall says " Hey Rinoa how you been doing!" Zell offers her his hand. " Friends don't shake hands Zell." Rinoa responds. "They give hugs!" Rinoa gives him a big hug , Zell gets red and says in a groggily voice, "Um Rinoa your choking me!" Rinoa lets go of Zell " So is this your son, zell?" Squall asks stupidly knowing that this kid is at least 18 years old. "Um. No he's my student at my fighting school." Then squall hears a gun shot, and immediately knows who's coming. " C'mon get out of my way, I got an old buddy to see!" Irvine climbs up on the stage . "Hey Squall! How you been doing man!" Irvine goes to hug him but Squall steps back. "don't hug me." Irvine looks at him " oh yeah, Squall always worried about his reputation!" Irvine extends his hand, and squall shakes it "Hey if it isn't Zell and um, the other blonde guy." Irvine looks at Wesson puzzled " His name is Wesson, Wesson this is Irvine. He's my student." Irvine shakes his hand. "Hey Rinoa! It looks like you and Squall are living it large huh?" " um, I guess and what have you been up to, Irvine?" Oh boy Irvine thinks, they want to know my job. Better tell them the truth. "Um, I'm a trainer at the gun school." Irvine puts his head down in shame waiting for someone to say something about his boss. " Oh you mean the gun school with the boss who beat up Laguna with his gun and was banned from Esthar?" There it is, Irvine thinks. Irvine hears someone, "Outta my way! Hey don't touch me there! Move it! Hey Squall! Remember me?" How can I forget, squall thinks as he sees Selphie running up the stage. She was the one he had to show around Balamb, and she was the craziest person in the group. " Hey Squall!" Selphie runs up to him and gives him a hug. " Great speech!" " Um, I never even finished it." Squall says, " well still it was good! Irvine" Irvine starts to blush a little as she runs up to him and gives him a hug also " How have you been doing?" Irvine puts on his ladies man face " well you know, the usual, killing people, monsters you know stuff like." "He's a trainer at the gun school" Rinoa interrupts, Irvine puts his head down. " Oh. Cool. Zell!" She runs up to him and gives him a hug also " what have you been doing? Who's this?" Selphie asks pointing to Wesson " He's my student Wesson. I have my own fighting school." Zell says. "What about me?" a voice says. It makes every one of them jump. Quistis goes over to Squall" Nice speech Squall. Even though you didn't finish it. Hey Zell. You showed up to. Hello Irvine What have you been up to?" Irvine puts his head down again "trainer at the gun school." " Oh, cool. Hi Selphie, still flying the Ragnarok?" Selphie smiles "yep!" "Okay," Squall says " what's going on here?" Squall looks at everyone for an answer when " Daddy, why are there big chunks of metal flying everywhere?" Kylos says then notices all the people "who are these people?" Kylos looks at every one of them puzzled " Well remember the story about me killing the big evil person? Well these are the other people who helped me." "Oh cool!" Kylos goes over to Zell. "You must be the spiky haired guy who gets angry easily." Kylos goes over to Irvine " You must be the guy who tries to get women but never succeeds!" Irvine gives Squall a mad look. Kylos goes over to Selphie " You must be the crazy girl!" Selphie give Squall a mean look to. Squall puts his head down and starts shaking it. Kylos goes to Quistis " You must be the smart woman who was my dad's teacher! Wow cool!" Squall sees everybody except Wesson, Rinoa, and Quistis giving him a mean look. "Um this is my kid, Kylos." Squall says, " Wow your kid sure is honest." Irvine says. Just then Xu runs in "Squall! Were having major problems! Oh hi everyone! Squall, Rinoa we need you upstairs now!" "Yeah sure. You guys can stay in the dorm rooms for tonight. We don't know what's going to happen so just in case, we need to stay close." Zell smiles at him then responds " Yeah Squall. Whatever!" Squall gives him a mean look " Shut up Zell. Your now in control of watching my kid!" Squall says, then walks away. "Looks like it quit raining metal." Irvine says as he looks at the semi empty infirmary. The only people left are the dead people or the wounded. " Well, lets go get some sleep. Tomorrow might be a long day." Quistis says "yeah. She's right. It couldn't have just rained metal for nothing!" Zell says Quistis, Kylos, Zell, and Wesson walk out of the infirmary. " Well Selphie I'll see ya' in the morning." Irvine says as he walk out acting Macho, Then trips over a cord. Selphie laughs and Irvine gets embarrassed. He quickly gets up and walks out. Selphie follows him.  
  
Squall, Xu, and Rinoa walks down the hallway of the second floor. " Xu, what the hell is going on?" Squall asks as they go into the boardroom " you're about to find out." Xu turns on the TV where squall sees President Laguna on the screen. " Squall we got a problem!" Laguna says. Squall immediately could tell that there was a problem because of Laguna's stressed out look. " Squall, I think that the Sorceress Memorial just exploded! I also got a guard that was at the Memorial when it blew up." Squall sees a man, Meedy, eyes sunken, and all dirty. " Do you want to talk to him?" Laguna asks, " He said that a big green blob started cracking and shattered open." "Yeah sure." Laguna moves out of the way. Meedy gets in front of the monitor " Mr. Headmaster, sir, it's true believe me!" "I Believe you go on." Squall says. "Well I was sitting with Sparts who is another guard here, looking at the blob because it was bouncing up and down,though it was always bouncing up and down but really bad today. Well that day or whatever it is." " Whoa slow down!" squall says, "What's this "blob" you're talking about?" Squall says, " well, we never knew. Someone touched it one day and it killed him or her instantly. It kept growing and growing." Meedy says " Okay, so you think this blob started cracking and then what?" Squall asks, " Well, I ran away hoping that Sparts would to, then I heard a large shatter. I was too scared to look back though." Meedy says again " is there any thing else unusual?" squall asks interested "Yeah! I heard laughing inside the egg and then when I was running I heard laughing again which made me run faster. Then I felt a big whoosh of energy and debris hitting me in the head. That was when the sorceress memorial exploded. The blast blew me all the way to Pandora lab, where I was picked up and brought to Esthar City." Meedy lets out a big sigh. " So where is Sparts?" Meedy looks down "I believe he was killed by the blast. Or he could have miraculously lived somehow. He was right on the steps of the Memorial when I left." Meedy says almost crying. " alright thank you." Laguna appears back on the screen. " pretty wild huh? I don't know if he got kind of screwed up in the head from the blast, or if it's true? " Laguna says " it's true Laguna. So did it rain metal over there?" Squall asks "Yeah. are guards won't let anyone exit or anyone in so, were pretty safe right now." Laguna says. " Thanks Laguna. I'll talk to you tomorrow to see if you have any more information." Xu shuts the TV off. Squall tries to put the pieces together. The laughing, The explosions, sounds like the work of the sorceress. "So squall what do you think?" Xu asks " I don't know about you, but I think we might have another sorceress on our hands. I think we should go investigate tomorrow." Squall says. " You mean, the whole group? Again?" Rinoa says " It's our only choice. So you in Rinoa?" Rinoa thinks about it again. What if the sorceress catches me? I'm sure I still have some sorceress in me. But, it would be nice to have the whole group back together! " so Rinoa what do you think?" Squall says. " I'll think about it." Rinoa responds. " Tomorrow could be the beginning of an all new adventure. We need to stick together." Squall says as he walks out of the room. 


	3. Seifers Ressurection

Chapter3: Seifer's Resurrection  
  
  
  
'Zell! Come here!' "Oh no!" Zell thinks as he wakes up in a foggy dream world. "Not this dream again!" Zell has had nearly the same dream over and over, except every time he moves up a year. Now he was five-.the date was Sept. 5th. The day before he went to the orphanage. He follows the voice stone stairs. The stairs have many cracks in them and the ceiling is leaking. He moves up the steps, but, can't hear his own voice. He walks up the stairs until he sees a woman putting up clothes in a drawer. He looks around the room and sees pictures of superheroes and toys strewed all over the floor. 'Zell, come pick up your room it's filthy!' The woman turns around. Zell sees a woman that looks like him! Only she has brown hair, and she's a little pudgier than he is. 'Coming mom!' Zell hears someone running up the stairs, he looks around and sees HIMSELF! Only he's a little kid, and he's in a nerdy green and white striped shirt. 'Zell, clean this room now!' ' But mom!' Kid Zell says whining. Zell just now realizes that they don't see him.' Don't argue with me! Just do it!' Zell's real mom walks out. Kid Zell gets on his knees and starts throwing toys into his toy box. 'One of these day I'm gonna be just like captain Greatness!' Then Zell hears a deep voice downstairs. " Honey!" Zell goes downstairs and sees a man sitting in a recliner reading a newspaper. ' did you send the electric bill today?' The man puts down the paper and Zell sees a man with blonde hair, and also sort of looks like him. 'yes honey.' Wow Zell thinks, "these were my parents!" "HEY CHICKEN WUSS!" Zell looks behind him and doesn't sees his dad anymore sitting in the recliner, but Seifer! Seifer swings his gunblade back and forth. Seifer stands up. "So you think you got rid of me huh, chicken wuss?" Seifer moves closer to him. "Well I got something for you" Seifer opens the closet, and out falls Zell's dad holding his bleeding stomach, he gurgles " help me Zell." Seifer rises his gunblade in the air "No!" Zell tries to run after him but realizes that his feet are stuck to the ground, and is forced to watch seifer decapitate his dad. Seifer puts his bloody gunblade at his side, then walks to Zell and grabs him by his shirt collar, Zell's anger gets worse every second. "Guess what, chicken wuss ?" Zell is too angry to ask. "I'm coming back." Seifer smiles at him and plunges the Gunblade into his stomach. Zell sits up abruptly in the dorm room bed in a cold sweat. He feels the anger inside of him and punches his bedside lamp so hard it shatters to pieces, waking up the rest of the gang. Irvine grabs his shotgun and jumps up on top of his bed. "What the hell was that?" Selphie turns on her lamp and rubs her sleepy eyes. " What's going on?" Wesson switches on his light and sees Zell sitting on the side of his bed clinching his fists together. "Jeez Zell you scared the living hell out of me!" Irvine puts down his gun. Selphie starts giggling at Irvine's pink hearts boxers." Huh? OH!" Irvine grabs the covers and wraps it around him. He starts blushing. "Zell what's wrong?" Quistis asks rubbing her eyes. "He killed them. HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Zell punches a hole through the wall scaring a group of seeD's on the other side. Everyone runs up to him and tells him to calm down. "Zell you know your gonna have to pay for that?" Irvine says. Quistis helps Zell off his bed. "Let's go get some breakfast to calm you down." Quistis and Zell walk out. " Hey breakfast don't sound like a bad idea!" Wesson says putting on his pants and running out the door. " I'm going to the training room I guess." Selphie looks confused " um. It's 5:00 in the morning!" Irvine smiles " Early bird gets the worm remember?" Irvine goes to the bathroom to put on his clothes, and emerges out ten second later with his infamous trenchcoat, and cowboy hat. Irvine nods his hat at her and runs into the wall. Selphie laughs at how clumsy he is. Selphie crawls back into bed.  
  
"Attention. This is headmaster Squall, and this is my morning report. As most of you know by now, we had a little problem at the Speech last night, and now the infirmary is now off limits until we get the dead bodies cleared out. Also President Rinoa and me will not be here today, so Xu will be the headmistress for today. Also I need the following people: Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie. Thank you." Squall turns off the microphone and falls down on the leather couch. He takes a bite out of his ham and cheese croissant and clicks on the TV. The news is on with a bald man and a pretty brown haired woman sitting at the desk. " Last night, at 9: 10, a terrible scene occurred, as the sorceress memorial somehow exploded, sending pieces of metal flying through the air. These pieces of metal have killed 900 people that we know of. One man claims he was there when it happened. On the screen Meedy was shown. " I started running as the egg started cracking and then when I was a mile and a half away I felt this big blast just blow me away." "We do not know if this report is true but we have reporters looking through it. In other news Doric the clown was arrested for *click *. Squall gets up and goes to his closet. He opens it up and searches through his clothes looking for the perfect adventure clothes he searches through it when he hits something hard. He moves the clothes out of the way and sees his old seeD suitcase. He pulls it out of the piles of clothes and sets it on his bed. He clicks open the larches and sees a silver thing gleaming. It's his old Gunblade. He picks it up like its something sacred. He pulls the gunblade out and slashes the sky with it. He's amazed by how beautiful it is even after all of the bloodshed it has been through. This is the same gunblade he killed Seifer with. He remembers pulling it out of Seifer and watching the blood drip from it, and seeing Seifer's eyes get big as he fell to his knees and then to the floor. He sits the gunblade on the bed. He pulls out his old seeD outfit. He wore this outfit to the dance. He remembers it all, how he hated it and despised it, and he remembers him dancing with Rinoa for the first time. Then he pulls out his infamous biker jacket and his white shirt, and his pants. He slips on the jacket and feels the warmth of it. He picks up the gunblade and feels strong again. He feels youthful. Then Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Kylos, and Wesson run in. Zell looks like he's back to his normal self. It doesn't take Zell too long to forget about dreams. " Whoa! Squall's back in his regular attire!" Zell says, " Zell shut up." Squall says fixing his cuffs on his jacket. Rinoa runs in. " so Squall are we ready? Hey nice clothes!" squall picks up his gunblade " Oh yeah. Let's go. Everyone get your weapons. I have a feeling that we'll need them." Everyone cheers and runs back to their dorms. Irvine Pulls out his Exeter and gives it a good pump. Zell laces up his Ehrgeiz Gloves and throws a few air punches. Selphie Grabs Crescent Wish Chucks and does a few throws around her body with them. Quistis Grabs her Red Scorpion Whips and lashes it. Rinoa gets her shooting star pinwheel and swings around her finger. Squall holds his gunblade proudly in his hands and slashes the air with it. Squall and Rinoa walk into the dorms. "Are we ready?" Rinoa asks then everyone yells "Yeah!" They all walk down the hall, out the main entrance to the Ragnarok, which is sitting there, ready to go Squall opens the side door and lets everyone in until he ends with Wesson and Kylos " Whoa! Who said you two are going!" Zell gets up " Wesson can go because I said. He could use this for training." Zell says, seriously " No. I'm not gonna risk another person's life. He has plenty of life yet and I think he needs to live it." Squall says. " So what! If he's gonna die I rather him die in battle than anything else!" Squall looks at Zell then at Wesson and sighs. "Get on." Wesson gets on the ship. " But you. Your gonna stay here." Squall says " But Dad! I want to learn to fight!" Squall remembers the words he said " I wanna be like you daddy!" " No stay here now! Xu Take care of him!" Xu nods and takes him back to the building. Squall closes the door. Kylos looks back as the ship raises in the air. " Kylos you don't want to go fight stupid monsters anyway." Then Griever turns a goldish bright color. Then suddenly Kylos tears away from Xu." Kylos! Come back!" Xu yells as she chases him, but, he's going at a super fast speed. He follows the Ragnarok and jumps into the air. He doesn't jump. He flies! He flies toward the Ragnarok and grips onto the rails on the back. He looks down and sees Xu panting trying to keep up. Kylos laughs and pushes a button to open the back emergency door. He climbs in a small hall with stairs. The room is in a dark red color. Kylos knows that Dad would kill him if he knew what was going on, and would take him back to the garden. He closes the Emergency door and waits.  
  
Endeltia walks down the dark tomb trying to find the right one. It's dark and damp. Mice are running around the sorceress's feet. She steps on one and feels and hears the bones crunch and the blood squish, and the final squeak before it goes to mouse heaven. She's been walking through this tunnel for 2 hours. This is the tomb of the evil spirits. I was established after the Ultimecia war to make sure that the evil spirits come back out. It took Endeltia 1 hour to blow open the seal. She looks at the top of each room. Seger, seget, getting warmer. She decides to use a quicker spell and speeds through at high speeds for about five seconds. Then she sees she's even closer. Seiber. Seiger, Here it is! Seifer. She smiles and punches the stone door and breaks it. The smoke and dust that has been sealed in here for the last ten years pours out. It's incredibly dark, but endeltia can see fine. She has her mother's eyes, which enable her to see in the dark. She looks around and spots a old wooden cracked casket. She walks to it and pulls open the lid where a cobra pops out and attacks her, but endeltia squeezes its head clean off and watch it curve around on the ground before it finally meets it's demise. She peers in the casket and sees a skeleton wearing an old decayed gray jacket and a black shirt under it. She puts her hand over the skeleton. " Resurrect." Suddenly a stream of dark demons come from the sky and grabs the Skeleton. They raise him in the air, where a Black, Sparkling smoke comes from the sky, and goes through the skeleton. Slowly The veins blue veins appear and goes up Seifer's legs and up his hips and all over and lands dead center where a heart appears. Then the muscles appear, and then Seifer's eyes grow back., then his mouth. Seifer Screams loudly as his pain sensors kick in and Skin Slowly crawls up his body. Seifer falls on one-knee ass Blonde hairs pop up on his head. Seifer looks up, and Sees Endeltia staring at him. "Endeltia…. *Cough*… You came!" Seifer Slowly stands up and screams in pain at the stiffness of his bones. He slowly and agonizingly works them back to normal. Seifer Smiles " I'm Back!" Endeltia smiles. " Welcome back my dark knight." 


End file.
